This invention relates to a portable child enclosure and, more particularly, to a child enclosure with a disassemblable frame and with enhanced safety features.
Conventional child enclosures such as playpens and baby cribs include features which allow a child of advanced development to create a possibly hazardous situation. These features include flexible fabric sides which the advanced child can bend downward, allowing the child to climb and fall out of the enclosure. Even when side support rails are provided in the top edge of such enclosures the side support rails are sufficiently separated from the upright supports by fabric sleeves that excessive side flex can still occur. The supports for the playpen frame are aligned with the end supports for the fabric compartment allowing a large child to tilt the playpen over on its side. A large child can also stand in the corner of the playpen and rock the playpen around.